


The Space Between

by admiralandrea



Series: A Girl Can Get Burned [5]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: They're literally stuck in a closet hiding from bad guys; the inevitable occurs once they get out.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: A Girl Can Get Burned [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646686
Kudos: 12





	The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Accidental Stimulation square of my Trope Bingo card, the next in my feamle!Callen series. Note that these aren't in a fixed order but just about their relationship as they occur to me, based on the prompts.

They’re stuck in a closet of all things, hiding from their bad guys. They’d been searching the warehouse, checking for their contraband, when they’d heard several people arriving and chatter in what was unmistakably Russian. They don’t have the firepower to take on that many guys when it’s just the two of them, so Sam had bundled them into the nearest hiding place. 

Now, Callen is pressed against her partner’s side and is squirming around in a very distracting way. Sam hisses as she brushes against him in just the right place. He puts an arm around her.

“Stop it G,” he whispers, feeling her shiver as his breath teases across her ear. That doesn’t exactly improve Sam’s situation.

Callen squirms some more and then she is burying her face in his chest and he feels her body shake. For a minute, he’s not sure what is happening, but then realizes she’s sneezing and frowns. The brief flash of white material makes sense now though, and he is grateful she managed to get out the handkerchief she usually carries in lieu of crime scene gloves.

They stay pressed together for what seems to Sam a very long time, listening to the sounds of the Russians searching come closer. They both tense up, not even breathing when the Russians get to the room they’re hiding in.

The sounds of the search come closer and then move away again, as the Russians pass through the room. There is only one more room beyond where Callen and Sam are hiding and the footsteps recede into the distance for a while. They both relax a little bit, breathing again and Sam bites his lip as he feels Callen rub up against him in a distracting way once more. 

His hand on her arm stills her, as he hears the footsteps returning. There is only one way in or out of this building, which means the Russians have to come back past them to exit. In a way, it’s a design flaw for such a large building, but at the moment Sam is grateful, because it means they know when the bad guys are leaving.

The footsteps pass in a group and this time Callen is the one whispering, as they recede into the distance. “They didn’t find anything,” she tells Sam and he finds the tickle of her breath against his face distracting.

They wait a while after the footsteps have faded to silence, just in case someone comes back. Then Sam pushes open the door of the closet and they both breathe deeply for what seems like the first time in forever to Sam.

“Phew!” Callen is grinning crazily at him, the glint in her eyes telling Sam she is amped on adrenaline.

“We should call Eric, get him checking for traffic or surveillance cameras,” Sam suggests. “Then we can finish our search.”

Callen doesn’t seem interested though. “Nothing to find,” she shrugs. Then she is crowding up against him. “How about we do something about this instead.” She reaches down to cup him through his jeans and Sam shifts uncomfortably, because he’d been trying to ignore his own adrenaline reaction to what just happened.

“We’re on the job G,” he protests, but even he knows it’s pretty half-hearted and she just grins some more and squeezes his cock this time, making him jump a little.

Sam groans as Callen continues to tease him, getting harder by the second. After a minute, he thinks ‘screw it’ and grabs his partner by the arms, swinging her round to press against the nearby wall.

She ‘oofs’ in surprise, but immediately opens to him when Sam crushes their mouths together. They kiss for long minutes, as Sam grinds against her, until eventually he reaches down to scrabble both their jeans open and Callen helps him push them out of the way.

“In me!” she demands, as she spreads her legs.

Sam grunts, crouching down to free one foot from it’s boot, so that he can spread her legs further and get better access. Then he shoves his own jeans the rest of the way down and quickly moves back up to position himself just right. Callen lifts her leg around his waist as he grabs her hips and then with one hard thrust Sam is pushing into her. Callen’s head thuds against the wall as she shouts at the sudden penetration. She immediately clenches down hard on him, while her hands grip his shoulders to steady herself.

Sam has her pinned between the wall and his body and starts to thrust fast, not willing to draw this out. Their position is precarious in more ways than one. The room fills with the sound of their sex, bodies moving together while they both moan and sigh. It is primal and basic and just serves to drive Sam’s need higher and higher, until he is coming with a yell.

Callen clenches hard on his cock, hands gripping tight enough to bruise as she rides out his orgasm. Sam slows his thrusts gradually, until he finally stops, still buried inside her. 

“Did you?” he gasps out, feeling guilty.

Callen shakes her head, so he reaches down to where they’re joined and starts to touch her just how she likes. It isn’t long before Sam has her howling her pleasure, shuddering and shaking as he keeps her pinned in place.

When she finally stops, Sam gently lets her down, cock sliding free as he does so. They both moan at the separation and Callen’s handkerchief from earlier makes a reappearance. She grimaces as she cleans up the worst of the mess, before Sam helps her put her clothing to rights again.

Just as she crouches to put her boot back on, Sam’s cell rings, loud and intrusive in the warehouse. He pulls it out and glances at the display. “Eric,” he says, before answering.

While Sam talks to their tech operator, updating him on their whole lot of nothing, Callen straightens up and wanders off towards the area of the warehouse they hadn’t gotten to earlier. Sam frowns, following behind. But all they find is a big empty room, so Sam tells Eric they’re on the way back, after instructing him to get on the check for cameras he’d suggested earlier.

Done, Sam turns back to Callen. She is watching him with a small smile on her face, genuine rather than her usual smirk. He smiles back and they meet for a prolonged kiss before finally pulling back at the same moment.

“Better get going,” Sam says. “Or Hetty will be calling you to check where we are.”

Callen sighs, but doesn’t argue and they set off back through the warehouse, her hand slipping into his as they walk. By the time they get to the exit, Sam knows she will have let go again, but for the moment, he allows himself to enjoy the continued contact between them.


End file.
